I Feel Pretty
by Colfer99
Summary: One-shot basado en el mash-up de Glee "I Feel Pretty/Unpretty": Kurt está roto luego de escuchar una conversación de su —supuesto— novio. ¿Podrá Blaine ayudarlo? Klaine establecido. Fluffy!Klaine. Mala en los sumarios, ¡denle una oportunidad! Songfic. Rate T porque soy media paranoica.


I feel pretty/Unpretty.

**Martes 26, 11:50 a.m.**

"**I wish I could tie you up in my shoes make you feel unpretty too…"**

Kurt se mira al espejo y entiende porque Sebastian prefiere a ese idiota de cabello teñido y plástico, trabajador de la tienda GAP.  
¿Por qué alguien lo encontraría lindo? Mira sus ojos, son demasiado celestes, tanto que se puede apreciar un toque de transparencia en ellos.  
"Demasiado afeminados…" dice Kurt.

"…**I was told I was beautiful, but what does that meant to you?..."**

Luego echa un vistazo a su piel, parecida a la porcelana por ser tan tersa y blanca, además de suave, él la cuida muy bien; todas las mañanas y noches comienza con un ritual de belleza y humectación para que no salgan poros o acné. Era una piel perfecta para sus anteriores ojos, pero no para esos nuevos.

"…**Look into the mirror, who's inside there?..."**

Pasa una mano por su pelo, peinado hacia arriba. Es castaño con toques rubios y estilizados. Frunce el seño y lo despeina con su mano, dándole el toque salvaje que, está seguro, a su gran amor le agrada. Pero no lo logra, sólo lo ordena más y eso lo enfurece. ¿Por qué todo en él tiene que estar mal?

"…**The one with the long hair, same old me again today…  
My outsides are cool, my insides are blue…" **

Kurt era un chico orgulloso de él mismo, y le agradaba su aspecto. Quizás demasiado.  
Por eso la afectó tanto escuchar a Sebastian hablar con sus amigos sobre "las diez y una razones para no salir con Kurt".  
Ya no se confía, es más, piensa que es el ser más horrible de la tierra.  
Mientras se inspecciona en el espejo del baño, en su cuarto con la puerta cerrada bajo llave, recuerda todo lo que Sebastian dijo.  
La primera razón son sus ojos. El moreno piensa que son muy brillantes y dulces, y eso no le gusta. A él le gusta la acción, diversión y seducción. No los chicos tiernos y románticos, con cara demostrativa y que dice "soy gay" con tan sólo mirarla.  
La segunda razón es su piel. La tercera su cabello. La cuarta su personalidad. La quinta su voz. La sexta su cuerpo. La séptima su manera de ver las cosas. La octava su manera de cantar. La novena que sea contratenor.

Y hasta ahí llega, porque no pudo quedarse a escuchar más críticas de todos los conocidos de Sebastian, los que pensaba que eran sus amigos.

"…**Every time I think I'm through, it's because of you****  
****I've tried different ways but it's all the same**  
**At the end of the day I have myself to blame, I'm just tripping…"**

* * *

**Miércoles 27, 7:54 a.m.**

"**You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the makeup that M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you find out who am I too  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty"**

Kurt no ha asistido a clases, está demasiado triste para hacerlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? No era su culpa tener ese físico, él no lo decidió al apenas nacer.  
Pero eso no importa, lo único que importa ahora es que no deja de llorar y su almohada está mojada y empapada.  
No quiere salir de su casa, y menos de su habitación. No quiere que nadie lo vea y piense las mismas cosas que Sebastian.

"**I feel pretty, oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright…"**

Simplemente porque no puede soportarlo; toda su vida fue muy seguro de su aspecto, de su talento, y de todo lo relacionado. Nunca puso en duda su voz o su habilidad para cantar, ¡ni siquiera su cara! Pero, claro, alguien debía darle una dosis de realidad a su vida.  
Y ese alguien es el que creía el amor de su vida. Una cruel ironía.

Kurt se sienta en su cama y trata de ahogar los sollozos, pero le es imposible, por eso se levanta hacia el baño y moja su cara con agua, pero esto no lo calma. Nada lo hace.  
¿Por qué no puede ser suficiente para Sebastian?

"**Never insecure until I met you now I'm being stupid  
I used to be so cute to me just a little bit skinny…"**

Suficiente de autocompasión, Hummel, se dice a sí mismo, pero sabe que no puede parar de pensar en que toda su vida estuvo equivocado. Y ciego.  
Él creía que era bello, ahora la vida le abre los ojos haciéndole ver lo que no pudo.

"**Why do I look to all these things to keep you happy  
Maybe get rid of you and then I'll get back to me…"**

* * *

En Dalton, todos están preocupados por Kurt. Ha faltado a las clases sin autorización alguna y al ensayo de los Warblers. Kurt nunca falta a los ensayos.  
Kurt va sin importar qué, ya sea para competir por los solos contra Blaine, para hacer comentarios sarcásticos, para criticar los blazers….  
Pero siempre está presente.  
Y por eso su falta se les hace extraña.

"**My outsides look cool my insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through it's because of you…"**

Pero más extraño es para Blaine. Él conoce a Kurt, y sabe que algo sucede con su amigo.  
Quiere averiguarlo, pero tiene que esperar a que el ensayo termine,

—Blaine —llama Jeff, un chico rubio y alto— ¿tienes idea de que pasó con Kurt? —a Jeff le preocupa, puesto que conoce al castaño y le cae muy bien; es una persona llena de vida y alegre, sarcástico y defensivo. —es tan raro que no esté aquí.

—Quizás salió con Sebastian —habla ahora Nick, el novio de Jeff, un chico de pelo negro y estatura normal. Dice esto con recelo, ya que no le gusta Sebastian.  
A nadie le gusta Sebastian. Es ambicioso, competitivo y no merece a su amigo Kurt.

Ellos lo conocen por la infinidad de veces que el castaño llegó junto con él.  
Sebastian no va a Dalton, él asiste a una academia fuera de Lima, pero hace su tiempo para salir con su "novio".  
Blaine lo odia más que todos, Sebastian es dueño de lo único que él desea: el corazón de Kurt.

"**I've tried different ways but it's all the same  
At the end of the day I have myself to blame  
Keep on tripping…"**

—Será mejor ir a ver —dice Blaine y se levanta, sin importarle que perderá un ensayo antes de la importante competencia de coros, las seleccionales.

Pero eso no es la mayor preocupación de nadie en estos momentos, sólo su amigo.

* * *

"**You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so…"**

Kurt igue llorando, y le duele la cabeza ya. No le gusta autocompadecirse, le parece ridículo, pero no sabe que más hacer.  
¿Por qué Sebastian ha dicho todo eso? ¿No se supone que es su novio y que lo ama tal como es?

Las palabras que escuchó de Sebastian la semana pasada resuenan en su cabeza…  
_"Ganaré la apuesta y me iré…"  
_No ha analizado esas palabras hasta ahora, porque nunca pensó ser la apuesta de la que hablaba su supuesto novio a escondidas de él.  
¡Oh dios! Piensa, soy una simple apuesta, un juguete…  
Y se rompe, más de lo ya ha hecho.  
Claro que eres una apuesta, habla su subconciente, ¿quién te querría? ¿No te has mirado al espejo.

"**You can buy all the make-up that mac can make  
But if, you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I to  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty…"**

Sí, él se ha mirado y lo que odio lo que vio.  
Se siente tan malditamente feo,  
Por dentro y por fuera.  
Y piensa que Sebastian siempre ha sido así, hermoso.  
Le gustaría que, por un momento, sienta lo que él siente en este momento.  
Pero sabe que eso no es posible.  
¿Por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a él?

Cuando decide apoyar la cabeza en la almohada para seguir llorando, escucha la puerta abrirse. Es Blaine, el moreno que siempre estuvo con él. Pero no gira la cara para mirarle, no quiere que lo descubran lastimado, o peor, que confirmen lo que Sebastian dijo.

—Kurt, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta Blaine cuidadosamente, poniendo una mano en su espalda sedosa y sonríe en sus adentros— ¿por qué te ausentaste en el ensayo?

—No es nada, Blaine. —Intenta decir Kurt, pero no lo logra, porque su voz se rompe y larga a llorar de nuevo.

"**I feel pretty, oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright  
And I pity, any girl who isn't me tonight…"**

A Blaine se le rompe el corazón, ¿por qué él llora así, tan feo y duro?

—¿Sebastian? —pregunta. Kurt asiente y levanta la cara, haciendo notar su cara toda mojada.

—Sólo… sólo soy una apuesta, Blaine, sólo eso. —Blaine no entiende, y por la cara que pone, el castaño se da cuenta e intenta explciar— ayer fui a darle una sorpresa a Sebastian llendo a su casa, pero… el sorprendido fui yo, ¿sabes? —ríe y sigue— lo escuché hablar con sus amigos de… de la lista de cosas que odian de mí —se rompe más, no puede soportarlo— no hay nada bueno ahí. Todo lo que dijeron, fue tan terrible, Blaine. Odian mi cara, mi piel, mi voz, mis ojos, ¡todo! Y lo peor de todo es que tienen razón. Además, me enteré de que Sebastian… yo… soy una apuesta entre amigos.

Kurt se tira en brazos de Blaine e inhala su aroma, le agrada, le agrada mucho, al igual que el calor de Blaine. Incluso le agradan las mariposas en su estómago al sentir como las manos el chico moreno bajan por su espalda. Le agrada sentir cosas que no sentía con Sebastian.

"**(I feel pretty)  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
(Oh so pretty)  
You can fix your nose if he says so…"**

Blaine está molesto, ¿cómo alguien puede decir eso sobre Kurt? Tiene que hacer algo, decir algo urgente para terminar con la opresión en el pecho que siente por ver a Kurt así.

—Escucha, Kurt, tú… eres perfecto, más que eso. Tu cara es hermosa, al igual que tus ojos. Nunca conocí a alguien con ojos tan celestes como los tuyos, e incluso también son grises cuando te enojas. ¡Son espectaculares! Tu piel simplemente… es tan suave y blanca, como porcelana —le dice Blaine, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón. Su Kurt es perfecto, no hay error en él, como si Dios lo hubiera elegido especialmente como la creación perfecta–Y tu voz, ¡es una cosa maravillosa! Dime, ¿quién más es un contratenor? Eres increíble Kurt, no te sientas menos que eso por alguien que no supo valorarte.

"**(I feel pretty and witty and bright)  
You can buy all the make-up that mac can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I to…"**

Kurt levanta la cabeza y sonríe débilmente; no sabe cómo pero Blaine lo alegró mucho. Todas esas cosas hermosas que le dijo… Nunca nadie lo había hecho.  
Y se da cuenta de todo. Él no ama a Sebastian. Lo quería mucho, sí, pero con él no siente mariposas en el estómago . Con él no se siente hermoso y querido. Con él no se siente amado.  
Pero con Blaine sí.

Por eso, antes de decir algo, Kurt le toma la cara entre las manos y le da un beso. Dulce y tierno, suave y hermoso. Y sabe que es lo correcto.

**"Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty**  
**I feel pretty but unpretty…"**

—Siempre tienes las palabras justas, Blaine. Tú sí eres perfecto. Pero, ¿sabes que es lo mejor? Qué m-me siento bien. Conmigo mismo, lo hago. —Kurt dice, aunque sabe que su autoestima no puede recuperarse de un golpe tan bajo y duro, pero también sabe que, de a poco, se irá restaurando, y todo gracias a su chico.

* * *

_**Entonces… este one-shot lo creé hace mucho y no tengo idea de si es considerado bueno o no. Quería publicarlo y que me dejen algunas opiniones junto a reviews… **__**solamente si quieren, aunque espero las reviews con ansias.  
**__**Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, ¿opiniones? ¿críticas?  
¿Les gusta? ¿Lo odian? ¿Les dieron ganas de sacarse los ojos con una cuchara debido a la mala escritura y/o historia?  
¡Todo lo que quieran decir es bienvenido!  
**__**Acuérdense, las reviews son como comida. Y yo tengo hambre.  
¿Mala expresión, no? No importa, espero reviews con ansias :).**_


End file.
